


Excuse me, but did you say Zootopia?

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Mirror Sex, Pole Dancing, Size Kink, Strangers to Lovers, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: Kyungsoo cannot believe he let his friends talk him into this. A strip club? Really?! At least he meets a Zootopia loving hottie in the parking lot. AKA Chanyeol pole dancing ensues.





	Excuse me, but did you say Zootopia?

Kyungsoo could feel his face flush the moment they pulled up outside the club. A large pink neon sign spelling A-S-S-E-T-S sat on top of the one-story building, casting a tacky glow on the front parking lot. Kyungsoo looked around at the slew of cars, feeling a lump form in his throat. He hadn’t even stepped foot in the place, and he felt a little bit like throwing up. 

“You okay back there?” 

Kyungsoo glanced towards the front seat, catching Baekhyun’s gaze in the passenger mirror. He could tell his best friend was smiling and it annoyed him.

“Why are we doing this again?” Kyungsoo asked, running his fingers back and forth over the band of his seatbelt, a nervous tic

“Um, because you said you’ve never been to a strip club,” Jongdae chimed in from the driver’s seat. 

“Yeah but—”

“Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, my friend.” Baekhyun turned to look at Kyungsoo, his movements causing the beat-up seat of Jongdae’s 2000-something Saturn to creak and groan. “Strip clubs are amazing places.  _ Amazing. _ ”

“I don’t believe you,” Kyungsoo said without missing a beat. 

“Of course, you don’t, you’ve never been to one.” Baekhyun sighed. “Now come on. Their website said they have a special guest tonight. Guy is like super famous on the west coast. Probably has a monster dick or something.”

“Special guest?” Kyungsoo asked, voice cracking.

But Jongdae and Baekhyun were already hopping out of the car, the doors slamming before Kyungsoo had undone his seatbelt. 

“Why do I let them talk me into these things,” Kyungsoo mumbled to himself, fiddling with the seat belt buckle.

So, what, he had never been to a strip club. So. What did it matter? Strip clubs seemed like uncomfortable places anyway. And they were money traps. He didn’t work at his local video game store making just above minimum wage to give it all to some oiled guy in a g-string. 

_ Oiled guy in a g-string.  _

Kyungsoo regretted not bringing his inhaler. 

  
  


Kyungsoo had perfect posture. Always had and always would. But he was sure he was sitting even straighter than usual, perched on the edge of a bar stool, eyes unblinking. Beside him, Jongdae and Baekhyun waved money at a dancer, a tall man with lean muscles and a flower tattooed on his ass. 

“Kyungsoo, come on,” Baekhyun urged, tugging at his sleeve to get him to move closer.

Kyungsoo grabbed his water glass and took a sip, swiveling away from his friend’s grasp. He hated this place. It smelled like sweat and cigarettes. The patrons looked a bit crooked and the dancers, well…okay, the dancers were hot. Still, he felt weird watching people take their clothes off while surrounded by cheering men and women. 

It just felt… _ so impersonal. _

“Can we go now?” Kyungsoo asked, speaking loudly so his voice could be heard over  _ Pour Some Sugar on Me _ , which seemed to be blaring on repeat. 

“No! The special guest star hasn’t even been on,” Jongdae replied, digging in his pockets to get more ones out. 

“Oh, for fuck's sake.” Kyungsoo huffed. He downed the rest of his water, and stood, taking one last look at his friends. “I’ll be in the car,” he said, half-hoping they didn’t hear him. 

  
  


At least that was the plan. When Kyungsoo arrived at Jongdae’s car, he had the unfortunate experience of finding out his friend had locked the piece of shit beater. Kyungsoo swore, slumping against the side of the vehicle, resigning himself to his fate. He’d just have to wait until his friends were done giving their paychecks to oiled men in g-strings. 

He looked up towards the night sky, taking a deep breath. “This is so fucking stupid,” he said, wishing he was back home doing literally anything else than this. Hell, he would even entertain a Shrek marathon with Baekhyun as an alternative. 

“I’d even watch Zootopia,” he muttered, admitting ultimate defeat. 

“Excuse me, but did you say Zootopia?” a deep voice asked. 

Kyungsoo jumped, sliding a few inches against the side of Jongdae’s car. He looked to his left, surprised to see he wasn’t alone. 

No,  _ he definitely wasn’t alone _ . Sex on legs was standing a few feet from him, clad in a long coat and tight jeans and holy shit, how were people allowed to be that big?

“I- yes, I did,” Kyungsoo stuttered.

The man had to be well over six feet, with broad shoulders and long legs. Kyungsoo tried not to give him the once-over, but it was a struggle. Dark hair, a bit too long but not in an unattractive way. Dark eyes, warm and inviting. Sweet lips, a straight brow. A dimple flashed when the man smiled and fuck, Kyungsoo was pretty sure he had just fallen in love in the parking lot of a strip club. 

“That’s my favorite movie,” the man gushed. “Sorry, to like just come up to you like this but I kind of geek out over it.”

Kyungsoo nodded. “It’s a great movie,” he lied. Baekhyun had been trying to get him to watch the thing for months (or was it years, Kyungsoo couldn’t even remember when the thing was released). He usually didn’t watch animated films, but he was confident he would watch it for Mr. Come-up-to-strangers-in-a-strip-club-parking-lot if he asked. 

“Yeah. It really is. I mean, if you think about the story it gets kind of deep on a lot of levels.”

“I agree,” Kyungsoo said slowly. “Very deep film.”

“So, you’re cute,  _ and _ you have great taste in movies, wow. What a complete package,” the man drawled, smiling confidently. 

Kyungsoo’s mind blared the word Dimples a half dozen times before he realized the strange had just called him cute. But by then it was too late to react, Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome was extending his hand and introducing himself. 

“I’m Park Chanyeol.”

“Do Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo managed to keep it together long enough to shake Chanyeol’s hand. Large hand. Large. Hand. 

Kyungsoo swallowed, watching as his hand was dwarfed in Chanyeol’s. 

“You come here often?” Chanyeol asked, apparently not shy in the least bit. 

“I, well.” Kyungsoo was disappointed when Chanyeol let his hand go. “Sometimes, I guess.”

Don’t say your friends dragged you here. Don’t say your friends dragged you here. Don’t say ––

“It’s my first time here,” Chanyeol explained. “Honestly, I’m not sure I like the looks of it.”

Oh my god, he’s perfect, Kyungsoo thought. Or he could be a serial killer who lures people in by talking about Zootopia, either one. But he was hot. Very hot. And Kyungsoo had a bit of a weakness for tall, hot guys even if they did like animated films and randomly approached people at strip clubs. 

Fine, there was a fifty-fifty chance he was a serial killer. 

Kyungsoo cleared his throat. “I hear it is an acquired taste.”

“Hmmm.” Chanyeol looked up at the sign. “I guess so.”

The sudden moment of silence gave Kyungsoo another chance to stare and shit, why couldn’t he think of anything to say. He shifted his weight, trying not to be the weirdo in the possible serial killer- victim meeting. 

“Hey, this might sound abrupt, but I was just going to walk over to the diner across the road. If you’re free, do you want to come? Pie, coffee, we could talk about Zootopia?” Chanyeol offered, looking hopeful. 

Kyungsoo mentally tallied how likely it would be for a serial killer to first invite his victim for pie in a busy diner before killing them. “Sure,” he agreed. “I was getting sick of this place anyway.”

“Great. I love making new friends,” Chanyeol said. “Shall we?”

Kyungsoo smiled. Yes, yes they shall. Should. Would.  _ Large Hands and dimples, okay. _

He shot a quick text to Baekhyun to let him know he would be across the street, just to be on the safe side. 

  
  


Three important things happened after they arrived at the diner. First, Kyungsoo found out that Chanyeol had interests beyond Zootopia. Like music and video games, which Kyungsoo also loved. In fact, they liked a lot of the same bands and games, which meant they had a ton to talk about. Some of the more obscure punk bands Kyungsoo listened to Chanyeol knew, which gave Kyungsoo a music boner in the not-having-a-hard-dick-but-omg-I-am-in-love sort of way. 

Second, Chanyeol was way better looking up close, away from the pink glow of a strip club sign. He laughed easily and joked around like they were old friends. When Kyungsoo didn’t know what to say, Chanyeol filled the empty silence with a funny anecdote. He liked to ask questions too, politely (and in a noninvasive way) getting Kyungsoo to talk about himself. And the dimples. 

The third thing that happened was that Chanyeol took off his jacket when they sat down. And he was wearing a sleeveless shirt. And his muscles were probably half the size of Kyungsoo’s head and holy shit he just kind of wanted to touch them. 

Fine, he had a thing for tall,  _ muscular _ , hot guys, okay. 

They chatted for a little over an hour, sharing a piece of pie and drinking coffee. By the time the hour had passed, Kyungsoo felt relaxed, happy, and far too invested in the man across the table from him. 

Chanyeol’s phone went off a couple of times, each time he silenced the call without taking it, apologizing to Kyungsoo. “My boss. It’s complicated.”

Kyungsoo nodded, pretending to understand. His boss was a twenty-year-old college student who smoked too much weed.

Chanyeol leaned back in the booth, moving his head side to side to stretch. 

“So what were your plans for tonight?” Chanyeol asked, resting his hands on the table. 

Kyungsoo looked down at  _ those hands _ . “Nothing much,” he answered quickly, imagining what it would feel like to have Chanyeol’s hands gripping his waist or his ass. Smoothing over his skin. 

“I know we just met and like I probably seem like a creep but, want to come over? I promise I’m not like a serial killer or anything.”

“That is exactly what a serial killer would say,” Kyungsoo pointed out, looking up from those hands. 

“Yes, but would a serial killer also…” Chanyeol trailed off, looking for the right words. 

Kyungsoo waited. 

“Okay, fine, I have nothing. But I would love to spend more time with you. You’re hot and funny, and well, I haven’t met anyone in ages,” Chanyeol admitted, smiling sheepishly. 

“I’m going to be totally pissed if you kill me and eat me,” Kyungsoo replied, grabbing for his coat. What were the chances he would meet a drop-dead gorgeous man who thought he was attractive? Judging by his lackluster dating life of late, this was a once in a million opportunity, and he wasn’t about to pass it up. 

“What if I just kill you but don’t eat you?” Chanyeol jokes. 

Kyungsoo stopped. “Then I guess you’re a shitty serial killer.”

Chanyeol laughed, a loud guffaw that had people looking. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but laugh with him, even if it was a bit off-color. 

  
  


“You really do like Zootopia,” were Kyungsoo’s first words after walking into Chanyeol’s living room. Seriously, the place was packed with merchandise. He never knew they made Zootopia curtains, but apparently, they did. 

“Uh, yeah. I guess I am a bit obsessed,” Chanyeol admitted, standing a few feet away, hands clasped behind his back, shifting on his feet like he was nervous what Kyungsoo would think of his place. 

Kyungsoo hadn’t said it, but he was impressed. Chanyeol lived on the opposite end of the city from where Kyungsoo shared an apartment with Jongdae and Baekhyun, in a neighborhood that had recently become somewhat trendy. While Kyungsoo was used to cramped, messy quarters, Chanyeol’s place was spacious. Everything looked new, clean, and aside from the Zootopia stuff, expensive. 

“I like it. You're clean,” Kyungsoo said, admiring the lack of dust and clutter. 

“My cleaning lady does that,” Chanyeol admitted. “But I’m normally not messy. Not  _ really messy _ , anyway.”

“Hmm.” Kyungsoo walked over to the bookshelf that sat against the far wall, eyes scanning the titles. “You like Dostoevsky?”

“Only when I’m depressed,” Chanyeol quipped. 

Kyungsoo laughed, feeling that down to his soul. 

“Do you want me to give you the grand tour,” Chanyeol asked, gesturing towards the long hall off the living room. 

“Sure.” Kyungsoo tore his gaze from the bookshelf and padded after Chanyeol, wondering just how many rooms were in the apartment. The building was one of those old warehouses they had gentrified, he was curious just how the units were carved out of the industrial structure.

Chanyeol stopped in front of the first door off the hallway. Reaching in, he flicked on the light switch. 

Kyungsoo had expected a guest bedroom, maybe Chanyeol’s room. Or even a roommate, he belatedly realized he had never asked if Chanyeol lived alone. What he had not been expecting is what greeted him. 

A wall of mirrors. 

Hardwood floors polished to a shine.

_ A pole.  _

Kyungsoo blinked, standing in the doorway.

“This is where I dance,” Chanyeol explained. He walked into the room. When he reached the pole, he ran his hand down it, palm smoothing over the metal. 

“You dance?” Kyungsoo blurted out, feeling like a moron the second the words left his mouth. 

Chanyeol looked at him, nodding. “Yeah. I didn’t mention that? Ah, sorry. Is that weird?”

They had met in the parking lot of a strip club, Kyungsoo had to remind himself. It wasn’t weird at all, considering. It just wasn’t something Kyungsoo had thought, and maybe that made him dumb. He had assumed Chanyeol probably had some nice cushy office job or something. But he was a dancer…with those muscles. He was…

“No,” Kyungsoo quickly made up his mind. In principle, he had nothing against dancing. He didn’t like the atmosphere of the strip club, but he couldn’t fault those who worked there. He wasn’t someone who thought it was a secondary profession, or that a person who did it was less moral or any of that nonsense. In fact, Kyungsoo decided then and there, it was kind of cool. 

Chanyeol had confidence in heaps, and Kyungsoo envied that. He couldn’t imagine being confident enough to get up on stage and dance in front of strangers. In fact, the knowledge Chanyeol possessed such self-worth was a major turn on. 

Not to mention the sudden mental image of Chanyeol dancing on a pole. Also a turn-on. 

“When did you start dancing?” Kyungsoo asked, curious. 

“Five years ago,” Chanyeol answered. “I was a mess back then. But I do pretty well now.”

“I bet,” Kyungsoo said quietly, his mind filled with the possibilities. 

“Okay, you saw my pole.” Chanyeol winked. “Want to see the rest of the house?”

“Sure,” Kyungsoo agreed, smiling softly. 

  
  
  


Halfway through the second episode of Scrubs was when it hit. The awkward okay-we-are-going-to-kiss-but-who-moves-first moment. They were sitting on Chanyeol’s couch, Chanyeol’s arm stretched along the back. Kyungsoo had scooted closer, and after a few smiles and looks the inevitable would happen. 

But who would---

Kyungsoo turned, about to laugh and say something to Chanyeol but he stopped when he realized how close their faces were to each other. And the look in Chanyeol’s eye, the way his tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip, was the last straw. 

“Can I kiss you?” Kyungsoo said quietly. 

Chanyeol was halfway there already. 

Chanyeol’s lips were as soft as they looked, the kiss not too hurried, their mouths moving together gently. 

He loved the way Chanyeol sighed into the kiss, moving closer, his hand going to rest on Kyungsoo’s thigh. It had been a long time since Kyungsoo had kissed someone like this, and probably the first time he had ever done so after just meeting someone. But fuck, it felt right. 

Chanyeol was a good kisser, his tongue moving into Kyungsoo’s mouth, massaging against Kyungsoo’s tongue. Chanyeol tasted like the flavored beer they had been drinking, a mix of pineapple and grapefruit. 

Kyungsoo found himself reaching, carding his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair as the kiss deepened. 

They made out lazily, long, drawn-out kisses, exploring each other’s mouths, their hands staid, not roaming too much. Kyungsoo liked this pace, loved that they were going slow even if their entire relationship, whatever it was, constituted the span of only a few hours. Somehow this was the pitstop, the time for them to figure each other out, to test boundaries. 

And boundaries between them were apparently meant to be tested, at least on Kyungsoo’s part. Things became more heated, Chanyeol’s hand smoothing over Kyungsoo’s t-shirt, dragging the fabric up his middle. Kyungsoo was eager, leaning into the touch, his hand moving up Chanyeol’s toned thigh. 

“What should we do?” Chanyeol asked, his breath deep and uneven. He kissed down Kyungsoo’s neck, gentle presses of his lips. “What do you want?”

“Can I see you dance,” Kyungsoo asked, the mental image having never left him. He tensed, unsure if Chanyeol would be angry or if he would feel comfortable dancing in front of him. He felt like an ass for asking, for letting it slip. 

“Hmmm. I was hoping you would ask,” Chanyeol whispered against the skin of Kyungsoo’s neck, pausing only a moment before he began to suck marks into Kyungsoo’s collarbone. 

  
  
  


Chanyeol was beautiful. 

Kyungsoo was entranced from the second Chanyeol began, unable to look away. 

He sat on the cold floor of Chanyeol’s dance room, watching eagerly as Chanyeol smoothed his hand down the pole. They made eye contact, which had Kyungsoo swallowing hard in anticipation.

The dancer had lost his shirt, the white sleeveless tank that Kyungsoo had so admired had been discarded in the corner of the room. Chanyeol’s jeans hung low on his hips, revealing an expanse of skin that Kyungsoo wanted very much to kiss. To worship if given a chance. 

Chanyeol moved around the pole, hand reaching up and then he was climbing it, one hand over the other as his feet left the ground. 

Kyungsoo could feel his dick harden, straining against his pants. Chanyeol was fluid, the way he moved was artistic, but sexual at the same time. His wide hands gripped the pole with a strength that Kyungsoo couldn’t even begin to understand. 

But he could see. He could see the ripple in Chanyeol’s muscles when he supported his weight, using the pole to steady himself while he did what seemed impossible, legs going over his head, widening into splits around the pole. 

Chanyeol contorted, gripping around the pole until he was circling it, legs jutting out, the muscles of his back flexing while he worked himself around. 

Chanyeol hooked his left leg around, back arching beautifully while he spun, a move that put his pecs, his biceps, and his thick and toned thighs on full display. He locked eyes with Kyungsoo every chance he got, a steady gaze that had Kyungsoo choking back a whine at the sheer eroticism of it all. 

A final spin and then Chanyeol’s body stood stiff, long legs extended out in mid-air before he was spinning down to a seated position, head thrown back. 

“Do you like it?” Chanyeol asked, slowly rising, as graceful standing as he had been climbing the metal rod. 

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo husked, feeling a bit wrecked. “It’s beautiful.”

Chanyeol smirked. “If I say So-are-you will you hit me?”

“Not if you fuck me against the wall,” Kyungsoo deadpanned, letting his dick do the talking. 

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Really.” Kyungsoo nodded, adding, “Please, I mean. Please fuck me against the wall.”

His parents hadn’t raised him to be rude, it was only polite. 

  
  


Chanyeol’s hands were amazing. His fingers, more specifically. 

Kyungsoo let his short nails claw against the wallpaper of the dance room wall, long scrapes as he was worked open. Chanyeol thrust his fingers into Kyungsoo’s hole slowly, purposefully, his free hand resting on Kyungsoo’s back in a soothing manner. 

“I love your ass,” Chanyeol rasped, thrusting in hard. 

Kyungsoo responded with a choked moan, enjoying the feeling of something, anything, breaching him after so long. He pushed back, ass jutting out, asking for more. 

Chanyeol delivered a soft slap to Kyungsoo’s ass in turn. 

“You’re so fucking hot, what country did I save in a past life to meet you.”

Kyungsoo would say _ same _ , but he couldn’t, not when Chanyeol began driving his fingers into his prostate. Instead, he keened, throwing his head back, letting out a gasp. 

“Found it,” Chanyeol said, deep voice raspy. He leaned in, kissing along Kyungsoo’s shoulder as he pressed against the sensitive spot. 

“You better––“ Kyungsoo got out before sucking in a breath. “Fuck me soon.”

Kyungsoo’s dick was hard, leaking. He wanted,  _ no needed _ , to be fucked. To be driven into until he found his release. 

Chanyeol chuckled, a dark noise that was right in Kyungsoo’s ear. Chanyeol was too fucking tall, Kyungsoo decided the moment he was sucking along his earlobe, tonguing the skin. 

Too tall. Too muscular. Too good, fuck he was too good. 

When Chanyeol removed his fingers, Kyungsoo whined, feeling suddenly empty. He clenched around air, fingers sliding down the wall, legs shaky. 

Kyungsoo steadied himself and turned around, just in time to see Chanyeol undoing his zipper, sliding his jeans around his hips. It was a sight not to be missed, Kyungsoo watching as Chanyeol’s thick, long cock sprung free, pre-cum coating the tip. The jeans pooled down, around Chanyeol’s ankles, revealing the toned thighs that Kyungsoo had only imagined. 

Long legs. Muscles. So. Fucking. Tall. 

Kyungsoo reached down, palming himself at the sight. Chanyeol watched, the corner of his mouth quirking up. 

In turn, Chanyeol reached, sheathing his cock and pumping it lazily. “You like what you see?”

“Do you?” Kyungsoo asked, mind racing with the reality of having  _ that  _ inside of him soon. 

“Yeah, I do.” Chanyeol let his cock go flush against his abdomen and approached Kyungsoo, capturing his lips in a messy kiss. 

Kyungsoo leaned up, hands going to Chanyeol’s biceps, fingers bruising against the taut muscle. Chanyeol’s lips felt terrific. Kyungsoo regretted nothing at that moment. Nothing at all. 

Chanyeol’s hands found Kyungsoo’s waist, squeezing and smoothing over the skin until he was cupping Kyungsoo’s ass, kneading. 

“How should we do this?” Chanyeol whispered when they broke the kiss, palms still resting, still squeezing, the globes of Kyungsoo’s ass. 

“Lift me up,” Kyungsoo breathed. “Support my weight.”

Chanyeol placed a soft kiss on Kyungsoo’s jaw, humming. “I need to get a condom.”

Kyungsoo nodded in acknowledgment, waiting while Chanyeol left the room. While he was gone, Kyungsoo looked at the pole, marveling at how Chanyeol had done what he did. Imagining Chanyeol executing the same moves but in the nude. Considering his strength, his flexibility. How Chanyeol would be driving inside of him, hips snapping, thick cock pressed deep. 

Chanyeol returned, package in hand. 

“Let me.” Kyungsoo reached for the package, grabbing it out of Chanyeol’s hands. 

Kyungsoo executed his own show, sinking to his knees, looking up through thick lashes. He delighted in the way Chanyeol bit his bottom lip, watching intently. 

Kyungsoo undid the foil, taking out the condom. He pumped Chanyeol’s cock once, then twice, before rolling it on, fingers tracing down to Chanyeol’s balls, caressing lightly. He stood, hands smoothing up Chanyeol’s arms, to his shoulders. 

“I’ve never done this before,” Chanyeol admitted, seemingly unsure of how it would work. 

“Squat,” Kyungsoo instructed. 

Chanyeol complied, bending his knees. Kyungsoo smirked, placing his hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders. “Now grab and lift me.”

It wasn’t perfect, but first times in a position usually weren’t. Chanyeol stumbled, Kyungsoo clung. The result was Kyungsoo’s back slamming hard against the wall, a loud crack sounding. Neither man cared to pay too much attention to it, though, as they angled into place. 

“Grab my ass, okay like that,” Kyungsoo explained, the muscles in his stomach tightening. He was about to take a huge dick, and his nerves were firing on all cylinders. 

Chanyeol’s strength saved them, his hold tight and firm. He kept Kyungsoo upright while they stumbled to get the position right. When the head of Chanyeol’s cock hit Kyungsoo’s hold, Kyungsoo whispered words of praise and encouragement. 

“Yes, thrust up. Almost there.”

And then it was ecstasy, Kyungsoo clinging to Chanyeol, baring his neck as he was impaled on the most massive cock he had ever taken. His fingers dug into Chanyeol’s shoulders, marking tiny pink crescents as he was breached. 

Chanyeol moaned loudly, hugging Kyungsoo to him, dick pressing deep inside. He moved his hips, a slow and graceful action that had Kyungsoo keening. 

Kyungsoo wrapped his legs around Chanyeol’s waist, trying to pull him deeper inside. Chanyeol was thick, stretched him so good. He wanted more, deeper. Faster. The entire thing was reckless, their hookup, the way they met. But fuck, it was exactly what he needed, and he wanted more. Wanted as much as he could get. As much as he could take. 

Chanyeol leaned in, place a kiss on Kyungsoo’s cheek, on his lips as he drove into him, whispering words of praise. 

Kyungsoo clung to him, so caught up he didn’t even think, didn’t even realize at first what faced him.  _ Mirrors.  _ They were in a room with a wall of mirrors. He was staring into an image of him getting fucked, an image of the muscles on Chanyeol’s back flexing, moving, as he drove into him. 

Kyungsoo watched Chanyeol’s hips jerk, observed the clench of Chanyeol’s toned ass, his broad shoulders, the way his body moved with each snap of his hips. He felt the fire pool in his gut at the double stimulation of being fucked open, of watching himself being fucked, at the sight of his legs crossed over Chanyeol’s waist, clinging to him. 

“Harder,” Kyungsoo begged. “Fuck me harder.”

Chanyeol moaned, head falling into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck as he picked up the pace. 

Kyungsoo reached, twining his fingers through Chanyeol’s dark locks, knowing the man would hold him up, fucking him good. 

Kyungsoo could see the red marks he left, the drags of his fingernails trailing down Chanyeol’s back. The heave of Chanyeol’s chest, the sweat trickling down his shoulder blades. 

“There, fuck me there,” Kyungsoo urged, trying to press forward, to take more. 

“Gonna come,” Chanyeol husked, the muscles in his back clenching, shoulder blades arching out, strong hands gripping Kyungsoo’s thighs, his ass. 

Kyungsoo felt the coil in his abdomen tighten, overstimulated on two fronts. His cock, leaking and hard, brushed against their trapped bodies. His ass was being breached, opened up and claimed, while he watched it all, watched Chanyeol’s thick thighs and muscular arms support him through his ecstasy. 

It was too much. Kyungsoo cried out, warmth spreading through his limbs. “C-close, I’m––“

He came with a strangled cry, seed landing on his abdomen and on Chanyeol’s middle. He clenched down on Chanyeol’s dick, nails digging into his skin, mouth contorting in a gasp of pleasure. 

Chanyeol followed a few seconds after, driving in hard, and releasing his seed with a guttural moan. Chanyeol threw his head back as he came, exposing his Adam’s apple, a trickle of sweat dripping from his chin.

Chanyeol was gentle as he lifted Kyungsoo down, albeit clumsy. They were breathless while trying to right themselves, Chanyeol pulling out, Kyungsoo trying to find his stance. 

And then they chuckled, followed by soft kisses. 

Kyungsoo knew he had made the right choice. 

  
  


_ The next morning _

“No, I don’t think  _ you  _ understand,” Baekhyun yelled, slamming his can of soda down on the kitchen counter. “If Wonder Woman had a flower shop next to Naruto’s flower shop, I think it is only logical who would have the better profit margin!”

“Okay, but legit, I don’t see why––“

The back door of the apartment creaked open, shutting the two roommates up. 

Kyungsoo walked in, a little stiff in some areas, a noticeable limp in his gait. 

“Holy shit, you’re alive,” Jongdae barked. 

“Hi guys,” Kyungsoo greeted, a small wave the best he could do. He had taken some aspirin, but seriously, that wasn’t going to dull the pain of taking that big of a dick. 

A few feet behind him was Chanyeol, ducking in through the doorway and offering a shy wave. 

Kyungsoo glanced at his roommates, noticing how utterly shocked they looked., 

“Just here to see Kyungsoo to bed,” Chanyeol muttered. “Nice to meet you.”

Kyungsoo had never seen Baekhyun speechless before, but honestly, his ass hurt too much for him to really care at the moment. 

Chanyeol was ever considerate, seeing Kyungsoo off to bed, kissing his forehead, and taking his leave. Kyungsoo grabbed his phone, smiling at the new number he had gained. He would definitely be seeing Chanyeol again. 

A few seconds after Kyungsoo heard the front door shut, his bedroom door was thrown open, Baekhyun and Jongdae barging in. 

“You fucked the special act?!”

“Magic Loey fucked you?”

Kyungsoo glanced up from his phone, frowning. “What? Guys, I don’t really feel well so if it isn’t importa––“

“Oh, it is important.” Baekhyun plopped down on the edge of Kyungsoo’s bed. “How did you manage that?”

“Manage what?” Kyungsoo blinked at his best friend. 

“Manage to fuck the special act at Assets that went MIA last night?” Baekhyun shouted, hitting the edge of Kyungsoo’s mattress. “Everyone at the club was so pissed. He didn’t even show.”

Kyungsoo pursed his lips, considering. “Wait, he was the guest?”

Jongdae, standing in the doorway, nodded his head. 

Kyungsoo snorted. “Oh.”

“Oh?! Is that all you have to say?” Baekhyun bounced up and down. “Your first time at a strip club and you end up stealing the special act? What is the –––“

Kyungsoo turned his best friend out in favor of staring at his phone. He had a new message, received a few seconds before:

_ Are you free later? thought we could get something to eat. I rly liked last night. we could watch Zootopia if you want <3 _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Kathryn, for the pole dancing info <3  
> If anyone wants to be constantly bombarded by lame jokes and me rambling, hit me up on twitter @london9calling. I swear, I don't bite. Mostly.


End file.
